History of the Hyena Brigade
Hello everyone, Flash here. :) So I've always assumed I joined the Brigade right before the start of the first mission, right? Since accordng to the wiki the umbaran mission that I was on was the first recorded mission. However now, 4 years later, I'm finally re-thinking that... For one, when I joined I believe there was close to 100 members. So if the squad was starting its first mission, why were there already 100 people joined? Were there just a bunch of missions that weren't recorded here on the wiki? And also, certain squad members have said to me that Marn was the original leader of the Brigade, but he handed it over to Burner. Others have said that Jason Morick was one of the founding members. But I always thought he was a newer member, while guys like Warrior or Marn or Jagger were the old members. I sense the Hyena Brigade has a bigger history than I originally thought, and i'd love older squad members (and of course Burner) to contribute to this page and explain the origins of the Hyena Brigade. For one, when was the squad created? Thanks! -Flash Why the Squad was Formed For all the articles we have made on our missions, it seems Hyena's origins have not been clearly explained. When I started playing Clone Wars Adventures, I had no idea it was a squad game. The newb was so strong with me, that I played the game for one day, got glitched into a wall, and couldn't get out. So not knowing the teleport button, I was stuck in the wall for roughly a year. I went back to the game when I was bored one day, and I found the teleport button. Soon after that, I learned the game more and began joining squads. Single player was fun, but for me the best part of the game was when a squad would roleplay a mission. I found the CWA Wiki, and started reading up on all the squads I could join. Many of the squads turned out to write a lot on the wiki, but not do much in the game. Some squads were great but had members that acted like jerks to those who weren't in their squad. I finally found one squad that clone based, had missions frequently, and didn't attack anyone who happened to walk in during a squad meeting. Unfortunately, the squad suffered from infighting between the commanders. The squad split into multiple squads. At this point, I was getting tired of looking for the ideal squad. Then I thought others were also probably looking for a good squad. So I decided to make a squad myself. My goal making the squad was to give myself and others the best squad possible. It would be clone based, mission focused, and not fall apart like many other squads had. Originally the squad was going to be called Wolverine Company, because I thought it would sound cool and make people want to join. I set up a wiki page on the CWA wiki to attract squad members and help keep the squad involved in missions. I soon learned that the name was already taken, so I spent probably a couple hours trying to think of a new name. I decided that since the goal was a squad that wouldn't fall apart and would work well together, the name should be an animal that works in packs. My first thought was Wolf Company. Then I recalled the Wolfpack and the various squads based off of it. Eventually, it came down to two names. Dingo or Hyena. I finally chose Hyena because it would definitely be unique, and the more I said Dingo Company the more I thought it sounded odd. If I was going with Hyena, I figured I'd replace the Company part too. And that was how we were named the Hyena Brigade. After that I went recruiting and the missions began. First, I sent out squad invites to everyone on my friend list who was a clone. For the first recruiting runs, I would go to places like the main hall and put up on world chat, "If you are looking for a good clone squad with lots of missions, come talk to me." About four joined, two who were with the squad for awhile: Wullfe and Fireburst. We went on our first squad mission to Ryloth. It was a few days later during one of the recruiting runs in the Umbara combat zone base that Flash was recruited. Soon after that, Warrior joined and after that Marn and Jagger. It was also around this time that Jason Morick joined. The squad maintained a good amount of missions per day, and grew in number. Eventually missions were planned by those in command and those online the most. Missions were planned so that the squad could engage in a mission that lasted several days and even required some preparation of finding houses that could work for certain locations or building them ourselves. The most pre-planned and lengthy mission that the squad took was establishing the original Order 66 canon for the Brigade. For about a week prior to beginning the Order 66 roleplay and missions, all squad members were questioned to make sure the squad's decision to obey or disobey the order would be a squad decision. I may add more later, but I hope this answered your questions. If anyone wants to add their account of joining the squad or anything else, please do so. If you have more questions, I'd be happy to answer them as best as I can. -Burner Squad Rules These are the three rules new members of the Brigade are told when joining. These rules were made by Burner to prevent infighting and hopefully provide a good CWA experience for everyone. 1. No profanity. 2. In battle, Hyena is a pack. No one gets left behind. 3. Respect your squad members. This is the most important rule. This does not mean no disagreements, different opinions are needed to get new ideas and come to the best decision. What is asked is that these remain discussions with valid points, and not arguments.